This invention relates to methods of using substituted indole compounds in the combination with statins for the treatment, prevention, inhibition or alleviation of cardiovascular disease, and related pharmaceutical compositions and kits.
EP 0 802 183 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,497 describe substituted indole compounds of the formulae below: 
as well as their use as estrogenic agents, including the treatment of bone loss, cardiovascular disease, maladies associated with or resulting from the proliferation or abnormal development of endometrial or endometrial-like tissues, and disease states or syndromes associated with estrogen deficiency.
EP 0 802 184 A1, published Oct. 22, 1997, describes comparable uses for substituted indole compounds of the formulae below. 
Analogous indole compounds having the general structures: 
are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,137 (Miller et al.).
This invention comprises methods of treating, preventing, alleviating or inhibiting cardiovascular disease, including coronary artery disease, and for lowering blood cholesterol levels in a mammal, preferably in a human, the methods comprising administering to a mammal in need thereof a pharmaceutically effective combination of:
a) a pharmaceutically effective amount of a statin compound, such as, but not limited to, Cervistatin, Fluvastatin, Atorvastatin, Simvastatin, Pravastatin or Lovastatin, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of these statin compounds; and
b) a pharmaceutically effective amount of a substituted indole compound of the formulae I or II, below: 
wherein Z is a moiety selected from the group of: 
wherein:
R1 is selected from H, OH or the C1-C12 esters (straight chain or branched) or C1-C12 (straight chain or branched or cyclic) alkyl ethers thereof, benzyloxy, or halogens; or C1-C4 halogenated ethers including trifluoromethyl ether and trichloromethyl ether.
R2, R3, R5, and R6 are independently selected from H, OH or the C1-C12 esters (straight chain or branched) or C1-C12 alkyl ethers (straight chain or branched or cyclic) thereof, halogens, or C1-C4 halogenated ethers including trifluoromethyl ether and trichloromethyl ether, cyano, C1-C6 alkyl (straight chain or branched), or trifluoromethyl, with the proviso that, when R1 is H, R2 is not OH;
R4 is selected from H, OH or the C1-C12 esters (straight chain or branched) or C1-C12 alkyl ethers (straight chain or branched or cyclic) thereof, benzyloxy, halogens, or C1-C4 halogenated ethers including trifluoromethyl ether and trichloromethyl ether, cyano, C1-C6 alkyl (straight chain or branched), or trifluoromethyl;
X is selected from H, C1-C6 alkyl, cyano, nitro, trifluoromethyl, halogen;
n is 1, 2 or 3;
Y is selected from:
a) the moiety: 
xe2x80x83wherein R7 and R8 are independently selected from the group of H, C1-C6 alkyl, or phenyl optionally substituted by CN, C1-C6 alkyl (straight chain or branched), C1-C6 alkoxy (straight chain or branched), halogen, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CF3, or xe2x80x94OCF3;
b) a five-membered saturated, unsaturated or partially unsaturated heterocycle containing up to two heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(C1C4 alkyl)-, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90, and xe2x80x94S(O)mxe2x80x94, wherein m is an integer of from 0-2, optionally substituted with 1-3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxyl, halo, C1-C4 alkyl, trihalomethyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, trihalomethoxy, C1-C4 acyloxy, C1-C4 alkylthio, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, hydroxy (C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94CO2Hxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CNxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONHR1xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NH2xe2x80x94, C1-C4 alkylamino, di(C1-C4)alkylamino, xe2x80x94NHSO2R1xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHCOR1xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NO2, and phenyl optionally substituted with 1-3 (C1-C4)alkyl;
c) a six-membered saturated, unsaturated or partially unsaturated heterocycle containing up to two heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(C1C4 alkyl)-, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90, and xe2x80x94S(O)mxe2x80x94, wherein m is an integer of from 0-2, optionally substituted with 1-3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxyl, halo, C1-C4 alkyl, trihalomethyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, trihalomethoxy, C1-C4 acyloxy, C1-C4 alkylthio, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, hydroxy (C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94CO2Hxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CNxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONHR1xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NH2xe2x80x94, C1-C4 alkylamino, di(C1-C4)alkylamino, xe2x80x94NHSO2R1xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHCOR1xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NO2, and phenyl optionally substituted with 1-3 (C1-C4)alkyl;
d) a seven-membered saturated, unsaturated or partially unsaturated heterocycle containing up to two heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(C1C4 alkyl)-, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90, and xe2x80x94S(O)mxe2x80x94, wherein m is an integer of from 0-2, optionally substituted with 1-3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxyl, halo, C1-C4 alkyl, trihalomethyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, trihalomethoxy, C1-C4 acyloxy, C1-C4 alkylthio, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, hydroxy (C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94CO2Hxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CNxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONHR1xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NH2xe2x80x94, C1-C4 alkylamino, di(C1-C4)alkylamino, xe2x80x94NHSO2R1xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHCOR1xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NO2, and phenyl optionally substituted with 1-3 (C1-C4)alkyl; or
e) a bicyclic heterocycle containing from 6-12 carbon atoms either bridged or fused and containing up to two heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(C1C4 alkyl)-, and xe2x80x94S(O)mxe2x80x94, wherein m is an integer of from 0-2, optionally substituted with 1-3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxyl, halo, C1-C4 alkyl, trihalomethyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, trihalomethoxy, C1-C4 acyloxy, C1-C4 alkylthio, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, hydroxy (C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94CO2Hxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CNxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONHR1xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NH2xe2x80x94, C1-C4 alkylamino, di(C1-C4)alkylamino, xe2x80x94NHSO2R1xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHCOR1xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NO2, and phenyl optionally substituted with 1-3 (C1-C4) alkyl;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
The more preferred substituted indole compounds of this invention are those having the general structures I or II, above, wherein:
R1 is selected from H, OH or the C1-C12 esters or alkyl ethers thereof, benzyloxy, or halogen;
R2, R3, R5, and R6 are independently selected from H, OH or the C1-C12 esters or alkyl ethers thereof, halogen, cyano, C1-C6 alkyl, or trihalomethyl, preferably trifluoromethyl, with the proviso that, when R1 is H, R2 is not OH;
R4 is selected from H, OH or the C1-C12 esters or alkyl ethers thereof, benzyloxy, halogen, cyano, C1-C6 alkyl, or trihalomethyl;
X is selected from H, C1-C6 alkyl, cyano, nitro, trifluoromethyl, halogen;
Y is the moiety 
R7 and R8 are selected independently from H, C1-C6 alkyl, or combined by xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94, wherein p is an integer of from 2 to 6, so as to form a ring, the ring being optionally substituted by up to three substituents selected from the group of hydrogen, hydroxyl, halo, C1-C4 alkyl, trihalomethyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, trihalomethoxy, C1-C4 alkylthio, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, hydroxy (C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CONH(C1-C4), xe2x80x94NH3, C1-C4 alkylamino, C1-C4 dialkylamino, xe2x80x94NHSO2(C1-C4), xe2x80x94NHCO(C1-C4), and xe2x80x94NO3; and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
The rings formed by a concatenated R7 and R8, mentioned above, may include, but are not limited to, aziridine, azetidine, pyrrolidine, piperidine, hexamethyleneamine or heptamethyleneamine rings.
The most preferred substituted indole compounds of the present invention are those having the structural formulas I or II, above, wherein R1 is OH; R2-R6 are as defined above; X is selected from the group of Cl, NO2, CN, CF3, or CH3; and Y is the moiety 
and R7 and R8 are concatenated together as xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94, wherein r is an integer of from 4 to 6, to form a ring optionally substituted by up to three substituents selected from the group of hydrogen, hydroxyl, halo, C1-C4 alkyl, trihalomethyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, trihalomethoxy, C1-C4 alkylthio, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, hydroxy (C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CONH(C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94NH2, C1-C4 alkylamino, di(C1-C4)alkylamino, xe2x80x94NHSO2(C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94NHCO(C1-C4)alkyl, and xe2x80x94NO2;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In another embodiment of this invention, when R7 and R8 are concatenated together as xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94, wherein p is an integer of from 2 to 6, preferably 4 to 6, the ring so formed is optionally substituted with 1-3 substituents selected from a group containing C1-C3 alkyl, trifluoromethyl, halogen, hydrogen, phenyl, nitro, xe2x80x94CN.
The invention includes sulfate, sulfamates and sulfate esters of phenolic groups of the substituted indoles. Sulfates can be readily prepared by the reaction of the free phenolic compounds with sulfur trioxide complexed with an amine such as pyridine, trimethylamine, triethylamine, etc. Sulfamates can be prepared by treating the free phenolic compound with the desired amino or alkylamino or dialkylamino sulfamyl chloride in the presence of a suitable base such as pyridine. Sulfate esters can be prepared by reaction of the free phenol with the desired alkanesulfonyl chloride in the presence of a suitable base such as pyridine. Additionally, this invention includes compounds containing phosphates at the phenol as well as dialkyl phosphates. Phosphates can be prepared by reaction of the phenol with the appropriate chlorophosphate. The dialkylphosphates can be hydrolyzed to yield the free phosphates. Phosphinates are also claimed where the phenol is reacted with the desired dialkylphosphinic chloride to yield the desired dialkylphosphinate of the phenol.
The invention includes acceptable salt forms of the substituted indole formed from the addition reaction with either inorganic or organic acids. Inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, hydroiodic acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, nitric acid useful as well as organic acids such as acetic acid, propionic acid, citric acid, maleic acid, malic acid, tartaric acid, phthalic acid, succinic acid, methanesulfonic acid, toluenesulfonic acid, napthalenesulfonic acid, camphorsulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid are useful. It is known that compounds possessing a basic nitrogen can be complexed with many different acids (both protic and non-protic) and usually it is preferred to administer a compound of this invention in the form of an acid addition salt. Additionally, this invention includes quaternary ammonium salts of the compounds herein. These can be prepared by reacting the nucleophilic amines of the side chain with a suitably reactive alkylating agent such as an alkyl halide or benzyl halide.
The present invention includes methods for treating, inhibiting, alleviating or preventing cardiovascular disease and coronary artery disease and for lowering blood cholesterol levels, including levels of low density lipoprotein (LDL).
These methods each comprise administering to a mammal in need thereof a pharmaceutically effective amount of a statin and a pharmaceutically effective amount of one of the substituted indoles taught herein. These administrations may be therapeutic or prophylactic. Among the preferred substituted indole compounds for use in these methods are 1-[4-(2-Azepan-1yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1H-indol-5-ol, also known as TSE-424, and 2-(4-Hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-(4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indol-5-ol, also known as ERA-923.
The present invention includes methods utilizing in conjunction with a statin compound a first subset or subgroup of substituted indole compounds of the formulas IIII or IV, below: 
wherein the variable substituents including R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, n, X, and Y are as defined above, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The more preferred substituted indole compounds of this first subset of compounds are those having the general structures III or IV, above, wherein:
R1 is selected from H, OH or the C1-C12 esters or alkyl ethers thereof, benzyloxy, or halogen;
R2, R3, R5, and R6 are independently selected from H, OH or the C1-C12 esters or alkyl ethers thereof, halogen, cyano, C1-C6 alkyl, or trihalomethyl, preferably trifluoromethyl, with the proviso that, when R1 is H, R2 is not OH;
R4 is selected from H, OH or the C1-C12 esters or alkyl ethers thereof, benzyloxy, halogen, cyano, C1-C6 alkyl, or trihalomethyl;
X is selected from H, C1-C6 alkyl, cyano, nitro, trifluoromethyl, halogen;
Y is the moiety 
R7 and R8 are selected independently from H, C1-C6 alkyl, or combined by xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94, wherein p is an integer of from 2 to 6, so as to form a ring, the ring being optionally substituted by up to three substituents selected from the group of hydrogen, hydroxyl, halo, C1-C4 alkyl, trihalomethyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, trihalomethoxy, C1-C4 alkylthio, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, hydroxy (C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CONH(C1-C4), xe2x80x94NH3, C1-C4 alkylamino, C1-C4 dialkylamino, xe2x80x94NHSO2(C1-C4), xe2x80x94NHCO(C1-C4), and xe2x80x94NO3;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
The rings formed by a concatenated R7 and R8, mentioned above, may include, but are not limited to, aziridine, azetidine, pyrrolidine, piperidine, hexamethyleneamine or heptamethyleneamine rings.
The most preferred substituted indole compounds of this first subset of compounds are those having the structural formulas I or II, above, wherein R1 is OH; R2-R6 are as defined above; X is selected from the group of Cl, NO2, CN, CF3, or CH3; and Y is the moiety 
and R7 and R8 are concatenated together as xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94, wherein r is an integer of from 4 to 6, to form a ring optionally substituted by up to three substituents selected from the group of hydrogen, hydroxyl, halo, C1-C4 alkyl, trihalomethyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, trihalomethoxy, C1-C4 alkylthio, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, hydroxy (C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CONH(C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94NH2, C1-C4 alkylamino, di(C1-C4)alkylamino, xe2x80x94NHSO2(C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94NHCO(C1-C4)alkyl, and xe2x80x94NO2;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In another embodiment of this first subset of compounds, when R7 and R8 are concatenated together as xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94, wherein p is an integer of from 2 to 6, preferably 4 to 6, the ring so formed is optionally substituted with 1-3 substituents selected from a group containing C1-C3 alkyl, trifluoromethyl, halogen, hydrogen, phenyl, nitro, xe2x80x94CN.
Among the preferred compounds of this first subset of substituted indoles are the following:
5-Benzyloxy-2-(4-ethoxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indole;
5-Benzyloxy-2-phenyl-3-methyl-1-[4-(2-azepan-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indole;
5-Benzyloxy-2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-[4-(2-azepan-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indole;
5-Benzyloxy-2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-[4-(2-diisopropylamino-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indole;
5-Benzyloxy-2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-[4-(2-butyl-methylamino-1-ylethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indole;
5-Benzyloxy-2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-{4-dimethylamino)-ethoxy]-benzyl}-1H-indole;
5-Benzyloxy-2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-{4-[2-(2-methyl-piperidin-1-yl)-ethoxy]-benzyl}-1H-indole;
5-Benzyloxy-2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-{4-[2-(3-methyl-piperidin-1-yl)-ethoxy]-benzyl}-1H-indole;
5-Benzyloxy-2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-{4-[2-(4-methyl-piperidin-1-yl)-ethoxy]-benzyl}-1H-indole;
5-Benzyloxy-2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1{4-[2-((cis)-2,6-Dimethyl-piperidin-1yl)-ethoxy]-benzyl}-1H-indole;
5-Benzyloxy-2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-{4-[2-(1,3,3-trimethyl-6-aza-bicyclo[3.2.1]oct-6-yl)-ethoxy]-benzyl}-1H-indole;
(1S,4R)-5-Benzyloxy-2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-3-methyl{4-[2-(2-Aza-bicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl)-ethoxy]-benzyl}-1H-indole;
5-Benzyloxy-2-(4-flouro-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-[4-(2-azepan-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indole;
5-Benzyloxy-2-(4-flouro-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indole;
5-Benzyloxy-2-(4-chloro-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indole;
5-Benzyloxy-2-[3,4-methylenedioxy-phenyl]-3-methyl-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indole;
5-Benzyloxy-2-[4-isopropoxy-phenyl]-3-methyl-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]1H-indole;
5-Benzyloxy-2-[4-methyl-phenyl]-3-methyl-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indole;
1-[4-(2-Azepan-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-5-benzyloxy-2-(3-benzyloxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1H-indole;
5-Benzyloxy-2-(4-benzyloxy-3-fluoro-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indole;
5-Benzyloxy-2-(4-benzyloxy-3-fluoro-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-[4-(2-azepan-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indole;
5-Benzyloxy-2-(3-methoxy-phenyl-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-3-methyl-1H-indole;
5-Benzyloxy-3-methyl-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-2-(4-trifluoromethoxy-phenyl)-1H-indole;
(2-{4-[5-Benzyloxy-2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-indol-1-ylmethyl]-phenoxy}-ethyl)-cyclohexyl-amine;
5-Benzyloxy-2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-{4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)-ethoxy]-benzyl}-1H-indole;
1-[4-(2-Azepan-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-5-benzyloxy-2-(3-methoxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1H-indole;
4-{3-Methyl-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indole};
4-{3-Methyl-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indol-2-yl}-phenol;
3-Methyl-2-phenyl-1-[4-(2-piperidine-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indol-5-ol;
4-{5-Methoxy-3-methyl-1-{4-[2-(piperidin-1-yl)-ethoxy]-benzyl}-1H-indol-2-yl}-phenol;
2-(4-methoxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-{4-[2-(piperidin-1-yl)-ethoxy]-benzyl}-1H-indol-5-ol;
5-Methoxy-2-(4-methoxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indole;
1-[4-(2-Azepan-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-5-methoxy-2-(4-methoxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1H-indole;
2-(4-Ethoxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indol-5-ol;
1-[4-(2-Azepan-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-2-(4-ethoxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1H-indol-5-ol;
4-{5-Fluoro-3-methyl-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indol-2-yl}-phenol;
1-[4-(2-Azepan-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-3-methyl-2-phenyl-1H-indol-5-ol;
2-(4-Hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-[4-(2-pyrollidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indol-5-ol;
1-[4-(2-Azepan-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1H-indol-5-ol;
1-[4-(2-Azepan-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1H-indol-5-ol;
1-[4-(2-Azocan-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1H-indol-5-ol;
2-(4-Hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-[4-(2-dimethyl-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indol-5-ol;
2-(4-Hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-[4-(2-diethyl-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indol-5-ol;
1-[4-(2-Dipropylamino-ethoxy)-benzyl]-2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1H-indol-5-ol;
1-[4-(2-Dibutylamino-ethoxy)-benzyl]-2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1H-indol-5-ol;
1-[4-(2-Diisopropylamino-ethoxy)-benzyl]-2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1H-indol-5-ol;
1-{4-[2-(Butyl-methyl-amino)-ethoxy]-benzyl-2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1H-indol-5-ol;
2-(4-Hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-{4-[2-(2-methyl-piperidin-1-yl)-ethoxy]-benzyl}-1H-indol-5-ol;
2-(4-Hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-{4-[2-(3-methyl-piperidin-1-yl)-ethoxy]-benzyl}-1H-indol-5-ol;
2-(4-Hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-{4-[2-(4-methyl-piperidin-1-yl)-ethoxy]-benzyl}-1H-indol-5-ol;
1-(4-[2-(3,3-Dimethyl-piperidin-1-yl)-ethoxy]-benzyl}-2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1H-indol-5-ol;
1-{4-[2-((cis)-2,6-Dimethyl-piperidin-1-yl)-ethoxy]-benzyl}-2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1H-indol-5-ol;
2-(4-Hydroxy-phenyl)-1-{4-[2-(4-hydroxy-piperidin-1-yl)-ethoxy]-benzyl}-3-methyl-1H-indol-5-ol;
(1S,4R)-1-{4-[2-(2-Aza-bicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yl)-ethoxy]-benzyl}-2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1H-indol-5-ol;
2-(4-Hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-{4-[2-(1 ,3,3-trimethyl-6-aza-bicyclo[3.2.1]oct-6-yl)-ethoxy]-benzyl}-1H-indol-5-ol;
2-(4-Fluoro-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-[4-(2-piperidine-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indol-5-ol;
1-[4-(2-Azepan-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-2-(4-fluoro-phenyl)-3-methyl-1H-indol-5-ol;
2-(3-Methoxy-4-hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indol-5-ol;
2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl-3-methyl-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indol-5ol;
2-(4-Isopropoxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indol-5-ol;
1-[4-(2-Azepan-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-2-(4-isopropoxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1H-indol-5-ol;
2-(4-Cyclopenyloxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indol-5-ol;
3-Methyl-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-2-(4-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-1H-indol-5-ol;
3-Methyl-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-2-p-tolyl-1H-indol-5-ol;
2-(4-Chloro-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indol-5-ol;
2-(2,4-Dimethoxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indol-5-ol;
2-(3-Hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indol-5-ol;
1-[4-(2-Azepan-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-2-(3-hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1H-indole-5-ol;
2-(3-Fluoro-4-hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indol-5-ol;
2-(3-Fluoro-4-hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-[4-(azepan-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indol-5-ol;
2-(3-Methoxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indole-5-ol;
3-Methyl-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-2-(4-trifluoromethoxy-phenyl)-1H-indol-5-ol;
3-Chloro-2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-1-[4-(2-pyrrolidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indol-5-ol;
3-Chloro-2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indol-5-ol;
3-Chloro-2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-1-[4-(2-azepan-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indol-5-ol;
3-Chloro-2-(4-hydroxy-2-methyl-phenyl)-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indol-5-ol;
2-(4-Hydroxy-phenyl)-3-ethyl-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indol-5-ol;
5-Hydroxy-2-(4-Hydroxy-phenyl)-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indole-3-carbonitrile;
1-[4-(2-Azepan-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-5-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-1H-indole-3-carbonitrile;
5-Benzyloxy-2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-3-chloro-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indole;
5-Benzyloxy-2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-3-chloro-1-[4-(2-azepan-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indole;
5-Benzyloxy-2-(2-methyl-4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-3-chloro-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indole;
5-Benzyloxy-2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-3-ethyl-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indole;
5-Benzyloxy-2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-3-cyano-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indole;
5-Benzyloxy-2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-3-cyano-1-[4-(2-azepan-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indole;
Di-propionate of 1-[4-(2-Azepan-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1H-indol-5-ol;
Di-pivalate of 1-[4-(2-Azepan-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1H-indol-5-ol;
5-Benzyloxy-2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-[4-(3-piperidin-1-yl-propoxy)-benzyl]-3-methyl-1H-indole;
2-(4-Hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-{4-[3-(piperidin-1-yl)-propoxy]-benzyl}-1H-indol-5-ol;
2-(4-Hydroxy-phenyl)-1-[3-methoxy-4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-3-methyl-1H-indol-5-ol;
2-(4-Hydroxy-phenyl)-1-[3-methoxy-4-(2-azepan-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-3-methyl-1H-indol-5-ol;
5-Benzyloxy-2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-[3-Methoxy-4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indole;
5-Benzyloxy-2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-[2-Methoxy-4-(2-azepan-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indole;
2-(4-Hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-[4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indol-5-ol;
or the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
The compounds of this first subset or subgroup of compounds can be produced by the methods described in EP 0 802 183 A1, published Oct. 22, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,497, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference, or by other methods known in the art. Aryloxy-alkyl-dialkylamines or aryloxy-alkyl-cyclic amines useful as intermediates in the production of the compounds above can be produced and used as disclosed in WO 99/19293, published Apr. 22, 1999, the subject matter of which is also incorporated herein by reference.
A second subset or subgroup of substituted indole compounds useful with this invention includes those of formulas (V) or (VI), below: 
wherein the variable substituents including R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, n, X, and Y are as defined above, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Among the preferred substituted indole compounds of this second subset or subgroup are the following:
1 (E)-N,N-Diethyl-3-{4-[5-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-indol-1-ylmethyl]-phenyl}-acrylamide;
1 (E)-N-tert-butyl-3-{4-[5-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-indol-1-ylmethyl]-phenyl}-acrylamide;
(E)-Pyrollidino-3-{4-[5-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-indol-1-ylmethyl]-phenyl}-acrylamide;
(E)-N,N-Dimethyl-3-{4-[5-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-indol-1-ylmethyl]-phenyl}-acrylamide;
(E)-N,N-Dibutyl-3-{4-[5-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-indol-1-ylmethyl]-phenyl}-acrylamide;
(E)-N-Butyl,Nxe2x80x2-methyl-3-{4-[5-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-indol-1-ylmethyl]-phenyl}-acrylamide;
(E)-Morpholinino-3-{4-[5-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-indol-1-ylmethyl]-phenyl}-acrylamide;
(E)-3-{4-[5-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-indol-1-ylmethyl]-phenyl}-acrylamide;
(E)-N, Methyl-3-{4-[5-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-indol-1-ylmethyl]-phenyl}-acrylamide;
(E)-N,N-Dibutyl-3-{4-[5-hydroxy-2-(4-fluoro-phenyl)-3-methyl-indol-1-ylmethyl]-phenyl}-acrylamide;
(E)-N-Butyl,Nxe2x80x2-Methyl-3-{4-[5-hydroxy-2-(4-fluoro-phenyl)-3-methyl-indol-1-ylmethyl]-phenyl}-acrylamide;
as well as the pharmaceutically acceptable salts and esters thereof.
The compounds of this second subset or subgroup of substituted indole compounds can be produced by the methods described in EP 0 802 184 A1, published Oct. 22, 1997, which is incorporated herein by reference, or by other methods known in the art.
A third subset of substituted indole compounds useful with the present invention include those of the formulae VII and VII: 
wherein n is 1, 2 or 3 and the variable substituents including R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, n, X, and Y are as defined above, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Among the preferred compounds of this third subset of substituted indoles are:
2-(4-Hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-[4-(3-N,N-dimethyl-1-yl-prop-1-ynyl)-benzyl]-1H-indol-5-ol;
2-(4-Hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-[4-(3-piperidin-1-yl-prop-1-ynyl)-benzyl]-1H-indol-5-ol; and
2-(4-Hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-[4-(3-pyrrolidin-1-yl-prop-1-ynyl)-benzyl]-1H-indol-5-ol;
or pharmaceutically acceptable salts or esters thereof.
The compounds of this third subset or subgroup of substituted indole compounds can be produced by the methods described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,137 (Miller et al.), which is incorporated herein by reference, or by other methods known in the art.
Within each of the first, second and third subsets of substituted indole compounds of this invention are further subdivisions of more preferred substituted indole compounds having the general structures I through VIII, above, wherein:
R1 is selected from H, OH or the C1-C12 esters or alkyl ethers thereof, halogen;
R2, R3, R4, R5, and R6 are independently selected from H, OH or the C1-C12 esters or alkyl ethers thereof, halogen, cyano, C1-C6 alkyl, or trihalomethyl, preferably trifluoromethyl, with the proviso that, when R1 is H, R2 is not OH;
X is selected from H, C1-C6 alkyl, cyano, nitro, trifluoromethyl, halogen;
Y is the moiety 
R7 and R8 are selected independently from H, C1-C6 alkyl, or combined by xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94, wherein p is an integer of from 2 to 6, so as to form a ring, the ring being optionally substituted by up to three substituents selected from the group of hydrogen, hydroxyl, halo, C1-C4 alkyl, trihalomethyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, trihalomethoxy, C1-C4 alkylthio, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, hydroxy (C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CONH(C1-C4), xe2x80x94NH3, C1-C4 alkylamino, C1-C4 dialkylamino, xe2x80x94NHSO2(C1-C4), xe2x80x94NHCO(C1-C4), and xe2x80x94NO3;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
The rings formed by a concatenated R7 and R8, mentioned above, may include, but are not limited to, aziridine, azetidine, pyrrolidine, piperidine, hexamethyleneamine or heptamethyleneamine rings.
The most preferred substituted indole compounds of the present invention are those having the structural formulas I through VIII, above, wherein R1 is OH; R2-R6 are as defined above; X is selected from the group of Cl, NO2, CN, CF3, or CH3; and Y is the moiety 
and R7 and R8 are concatenated together as xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94, wherein r is an integer of from 4 to 6, to form a ring optionally substituted by up to three substituents selected from the group of hydrogen, hydroxyl, halo, C1-C4 alkyl, trihalomethyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, trihalomethoxy, C1-C4 alkylthio, C1-C4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4 alkylsulfonyl, hydroxy (C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CONH(C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94NH2, C1-C4 alkylamino, di(C1-C4)alkylamino, xe2x80x94NHSO2(C1-C4)alkyl, xe2x80x94NHCO(C1-C4)alkyl, and xe2x80x94NO2;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In another embodiment of the substituted indoles of this invention, when R7 and R8 are concatenated together as xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94, wherein p is an integer of from 2 to 6, preferably 4 to 6, the ring so formed is optionally substituted with 1-3 substituents selected from a group containing C1-C3 alkyl, trifluoromethyl, halogen, hydrogen, phenyl, nitro, xe2x80x94CN.
The invention includes sulfate, sulfamates and sulfate esters of phenolic groups in these substituted indoles. Sulfates can be readily prepared by the reaction of the free phenolic compounds with sulfur trioxide complexed with an amine such as pyridine, trimethylamine, triethylamine, etc. Sulfamates can be prepared by treating the free phenolic compound with the desired amino or alkylamino or dialkylamino sulfamyl chloride in the presence of a suitable base such as pyridine. Sulfate esters can be prepared by reaction of the free phenol with the desired alkanesulfonyl chloride in the presence of a suitable base such as pyridine. Additionally, this invention includes compounds containing phosphates at the phenol as well as dialkyl phosphates. Phosphates can be prepared by reaction of the phenol with the appropriate chlorophosphate. The dialkylphosphates can be hydrolyzed to yield the free phosphates. Phosphinates are also claimed where the phenol is reacted with the desired dialkylphosphinic chloride to yield the desired dialkylphosphinate of the phenol.
The invention includes acceptable salt forms of the substituted indoles formed from the addition reaction with either inorganic or organic acids. Inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, hydroiodic acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, nitric acid useful as well as organic acids such as acetic acid, propionic acid, citric acid, maleic acid, malic acid, tartaric acid, phthalic acid, succinic acid, methanesulfonic acid, toluenesulfonic acid, napthalenesulfonic acid, camphorsulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid are useful. It is known that compounds possessing a basic nitrogen can be complexed with many different acids (both protic and non-protic) and usually it is preferred to administer a compound of this invention in the form of an acid addition salt. Additionally, this invention includes quaternary ammonium salts of the compounds herein. These can be prepared by reacting the nucleophilic amines of the side chain with a suitably reactive alkylating agent such as an alkyl halide or benzyl halide.
It is understood that the dosage, regimen and mode of administration of these compounds will vary according to the extent of the malady and the individual being treated and will be subject to the judgement of the medical practitioner involved. It is preferred that the administration of one or more of the statins and substituted indole compounds herein begin at a low dose and be increased until the desired effects are achieved.
Effective administration of these compounds may be given at an effective dose of from about 0.1 mg/day to about 500 mg/day. Preferably, administration will be from about 1 mg/day to about 200 mg/day in a single dose or in two or more divided doses. Such doses may be administered in any manner useful in directing the active compounds herein to the recipient""s bloodstream, including orally, parenterally (including intravenous, intraperitoneal and subcutaneous injections), and transdermally. For the purposes of this disclosure, transdermal administrations are understood to include all administrations across the surface of the body and the inner linings of bodily passages including epithelial and mucosal tissues. Such administrations may be carried out using the present compounds, or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, in lotions, creams, foams, patches, suspensions, solutions, and suppositories (rectal and vaginal).
When the active ingredient in the formulations and methods of this invention is 1-[4-(2-Azepan-1yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1H-indol-5-ol, also known as TSE-424, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, the preferred daily dosage for oral delivery is from about 0.1 to about 50 mg, preferably from about 2.5 to about 40 mg per day.
When the active ingredient in the formulations and methods of this invention is 2-(4-Hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1-(4-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-1H-indol-5-ol, also known as ERA-923, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt form thereof, the preferred daily dosage for oral delivery is from about 0.1 to about 200 mg, preferably from about 2.5 to about 100 mg per day.
Oral formulations containing the active compounds of this invention may comprise any conventionally used oral forms, including tablets, capsules, buccal forms, troches, lozenges and oral liquids, suspensions or solutions. Capsules may contain mixtures of the active compound(s) with inert fillers and/or diluents such as the pharmaceutically acceptable starches (e.g. corn, potato or tapioca starch), sugars, artificial sweetening agents, powdered celluloses, such as crystalline and microcrystalline celluloses, flours, gelatins, gums, etc. Useful tablet formulations may be made by conventional compression, wet granulation or dry granulation methods and utilize pharmaceutically acceptable diluents, binding agents, lubricants, disintegrants, suspending or stabilizing agents, including, but not limited to, magnesium stearate, stearic acid, talc, sodium lauryl sulfate, microcrystalline cellulose, carboxymethylcellulose calcium, polyvinylpyrrolidone, gelatin, alginic acid, acacia gum,, xanthan gum, sodium citrate, complex silicates, calcium carbonate, glycine, dextrin, sucrose, sorbitol, dicalcium phosphate, calcium sulfate, lactose, kaolin, mannitol, sodium chloride, talc, dry starches and powdered sugar. Oral formulations herein may utilize standard delay or time release formulations to alter the absorption of the active compound(s). Suppository formulations may be made from traditional materials, including cocoa butter, with or without the addition of waxes to alter the suppository""s melting point, and glycerin. Water soluble suppository bases, such as polyethylene glycols of various molecular weights, may also be used.
The pharmaceutically effective doses for the statins and substituted indoles herein will be understood to be those sufficient to provide a desirable diminution in the risk or prevalence of cardiovascular disease. Most preferably, the effective amount will be one which lowers the recipient""s whole blood or serum cholesterol levels, particularly LDL levels, or maintains those levels with a concentration range reasonable for the individual in question, taking into account his or her initial levels, overall health, family history for cardiovascular maladies, age, weight, etc.
The statin compounds of these methods may be administered in regimens and at dosages known in the art. For instance, Cervistatin, which is sold by Bayer Corporation under the Baycol(copyright) name, has a recommended dosage of 0.3 mg once daily in the evening, with a starting dose for patients with significant renal failure of 0.2 mg per day, taken once daily in the evening. Fluvastatin sodium, marketed by Novartis Pharmaceuticals under the Lescol(copyright) brandname, is recommended for a 20-80 mg daily oral dose range, preferably between 20 and 40 mg/day for the majority of patients. 20 to 40 mg daily doses are preferably taken once daily at bedtime. 80 mg daily doses is prescribed as 40 mg doses b.i.d. and recommended only for those individuals in which the 40 mg daily dose is inadequate to lower LDL levels satisfactorily. Atorvastatin, offered by Parke Davis under the Lipitor(copyright) name, has a recommended starting daily dose of 10 mg once daily, with an overall daily dose range of from 10 to 80 mg. Simvastatin, marketed by Merck and Co., Inc., may be administered with a starting dose of 20 mg once a day in the evening, or a 10 mg dose per day for those requiring only a moderate reduction in LDL levels. The recommended overall daily dosage range taken as a single evening dose is from 5 to 80 mg. Pravastatin sodium, sold under the Pravachol(copyright) name by Bristol-Meyers Squibb, has a recommended starting dose of 10 or 20 mg per day, taken daily as a single dose at bedtime, with a final overall daily range of from 10 to 40 mg. Lovastatin, sold by Merck and Co. under the Mevacor(copyright) name has a recommended daily starting dosage of 20 mg per day taken with the evening meal. The recommended final daily dosage range is from 10 to 80 mg per day in single or divided doses.
It will be understood that all regimens for lowering cholesterol levels and decreasing the risk of related cardiovascular maladies preferably are administered in conjunction with an appropriate cholesterol-lowering diet.
The joint administration of the two groups of compounds in these methods will be determined by a medical professional based upon the condition of the recipient and the malady for which the prophylaxis or treatment is provided. Administration of the two compounds may begin simultaneously or one may be introduced into an ongoing regimen of the other.
Preferably, the pharmaceutical compositions of the methods herein are supplied in unit dosage form, e.g. as tablets or capsules. In such form, the composition is sub-divided in unit dose containing appropriate quantities of the active ingredient; the unit dosage forms can be packaged compositions, for example, packeted powders, vials, ampoules, prefilled syringes or sachets containing liquids. The unit dosage form can be, for example, a capsule or tablet itself, or it can be the appropriate number of any such compositions in package form.
The substituted indole compound(s) and the statin(s) of the present formulations may be administered in separate dosage units, such as separate pills, tablets, powders, etc., or combined into one formulation. When optimum dosages for the indole compounds and the statins of these formulations have been determined, it may preferable to incorporate both into a single formulation for ease of administration. It is also understood that the formulations herein may or may not include other pharmaceutically active components.
This invention also includes kits or packages of pharmaceutical formulations designed for use in the regimens and methods described herein. These kits are preferably designed for daily oral administration over the specified term or cycle of administration, preferably for the number of prescribed oral administrations per day, and organized so as to indicate a single oral formulation or combination of oral formulations to be taken on each day of the regimen or cycle. Preferably each kit will include oral tablets to be taken on each the days specified, in some embodiments one oral tablet will contain each of the combined daily dosages indicated and in other embodiments the administrations of the separate compounds will be present in separate formulations or compositions. It is most preferable that the package or kit shall have a calendar or days-of-the-week designation directing the administration of the appropriate compositions on the appropriate day or time.
Solid oral formulations, preferably in the form of a film coated tablet or capsule, useful for this invention include the active substituted indole pharmacological agents disclosed herein in combination with carrier or excipient systems having the components:
a) a filler and disintegrant component comprising from about 5% to about 82% by weight (wght) of the total formulation, preferably between about 30% and about 80% of the formulation, of which from about 4% to about 40% by weight of the total formulation comprises one or more pharmaceutically acceptable disintegrants;
b) optionally, a wetting agent comprising from about 0.2 to about 5% of the composition (wght), such as selected from the group of sodium lauryl sulfate, polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene alkyl ethers, sorbitan fatty acid esters, polyethylene glycols, polyoxyethylene castor oil derivatives, docusate sodium, quaternary ammonium compounds, sugar esters of fatty acids and glycerides of fatty acids;
c) a lubricant comprising from about 0.2% to about 10% of the composition (wght), such as selected from the group of magnesium stearate or other metallic stearates (e.g. calcium stearate or zinc stearate), fatty acid esters (e.g. sodium stearyl fumarate), fatty acids (e.g. stearic acid), fatty alcohols, glyceryl behenate, mineral oil, parrafins, hydrogenated vegetable oils, leucine, polyethylene glycols, metallic lauryl sulfates and sodium chloride; and
d) optionally, a glidant comprising from about 0.1% to about 10% (wght) of the composition, the glidant selected from those known in the art, including from the group of silicon dioxide, talc, metallic stearates, calcium silicate, or metallic lauryl sulfates.
While the formulations described herein may be used in an uncoated or non-encapsulated solid form, preferably the final compositions are coated or encapsulated. The pharmacological compositions may be optionally coated with a film coating, preferably comprising from about 0.3% to about 8% by weight of the overall composition. Film coatings useful with the present formulations are known in the art and generally consist of a polymer (usually a cellulosic type of polymer), a colorant and a plasticizer. Additional ingredients such as wetting agents, sugars, flavors, oils and lubricants may be included in film coating formulations to impart certain characteristics to the film coat. The compositions and formulations herein may also be combined and processed as a solid, then placed in a capsule form, such as a gelatin capsule.
The filler component listed above may utilize the filler or binder components known in the art for solid oral formulations. Pharmaceutically acceptable fillers or binding agents selected from those known in the art including, but not limited to, lactose, microcrystalline cellulose, sucrose, mannitol, calcium phosphate, calcium carbonate, powdered cellulose, maltodextrin, sorbitol, starch, or xylitol.
In conjunction with or in place of the materials listed above for the filler component, the present formulations utilize disintegrant agents. These disintegrants may be selected from those known in the art, including pregelatinized starch and sodium starch glycolate. Other useful disintegrants include croscarmellose sodium, crospovidone, starch, alginic acid, sodium alginate, clays (e.g. veegum or xanthan gum), cellulose floc, ion exchange resins, or effervescent systems, such as those utilizing food acids (such as citric acid, tartaric acid, malic acid, fumaric acid, lactic acid, adipic acid, ascorbic acid, aspartic acid, erythorbic acid, glutamic acid, and succinic acid) and an alkaline carbonate component (such as sodium bicarbonate, calcium carbonate, magnesium carbonate, potassium carbonate, ammonium carbonate, etc.). The disintegrant(s) useful herein will comprise from about 4% to about 40% of the composition by weight, preferably from about 15% to about 35%, more preferably from about 20% to about 35%. Some components may have multiple functions in the formulations of this invention, acting e.g. as both a filler and a disintegrant, such a component may be referred to as a filler disintegrant and its function in a specific formulation may be singular even though its properties may allow multiple functionality.
The pharmaceutical formulations and carrier or excipient systems herein preferably also contain an antioxidant or a mixture of antioxidants, most preferably ascorbic acid. Other antioxidants which may be used include sodium ascorbate and ascorbyl palmitate, preferably in conjunction with an amount of ascorbic acid. A preferable range for the antioxidant(s) is from about 0.5% to about 15% by weight, most preferably from about 0.5% to about 5% by weight.
Among the formulations of this invention are pharmaceutical formulations containing a pharmaceutically effective amount of an active pharmacological agent and a carrier or excipient system comprising:
a) a filler and disintegrant component comprising between about 50% and about 87% of the formulation, with from about 4% to about 40% of the formulation comprising one or more disintegrant agents;
b) a wetting agent comprising between about 0.5% and about 2.7% of the formulation;
c) a lubricant comprising between about 0.2% and about 5.5% of the formulation; and
d) a glidant comprising between about 0.1% and about 5.5% of the formulation.
The percentages listed in the formulations above indicate percentages by weight of the total weight of the components listed from a) to d). The formulations above also preferably contain an optional antioxidant component, preferably ascorbic acid, at a concentration of from about 0.5% to about 5.5% by weight of the formulation. The formulations are also preferably contained within a pharmaceutically acceptable capsule, such as a gel capsule, or coated with a film coating comprising from about 0.3% to about 8% by weight of the formulation.
This invention also comprises a pharmaceutical carrier or excipient systems useful in pharmaceutical compositions utilizing as an active ingredient one or more of the compounds described herein, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, as described herein. These pharmaceutical carrier or excipient systems comprise, by weight:
a) a filler and disintegrant component comprising between about 54% and about 80% of the formulation, with the disintegrant agent(s) therein comprising from about 4% to about 40% by weight of the overall formulation;
b) a wetting agent comprising between about 0.55% and about 2.5% of the formulation;
c) a lubricant comprising between about 0.2% and about 5.5% of the formulation; and
d) a glidant comprising between about 0.1% and about 5.0% of the formulation.
The more preferred carrier or excipient systems above also optionally and preferably contain an antioxidant component, preferably ascorbic acid, at a concentration of from about 0.1% to about 5.0% by weight.
Among the carrier or excipient systems of this invention are those comprising:
a) a filler and disintegrant component, as described above, comprising between about 50% and about 87% of the formulation, the disintegrant(s) therein comprising from about 25% to about 35% of the formulation, by weight;
b) a wetting agent comprising between about 0.55% and about 2.7% of the formulation;
c) a lubricant comprising between about 0.2% and about 5.5% of the formulation;
d) a glidant comprising between about 0.1% and about 5.5% of the formulation; and
e) an antioxidant component, preferably ascorbic acid, at a concentration of from about 0.1% to about 5.5% by weight.